Some known projection devices for architectural and entertainment lighting use incandescent light sources and an ellipsoid reflector to direct light toward a gate (an optical plane for the device) to be imaged by a projection lens. The incandescent light sources are energy inefficient, have short life spans, and emit unwanted wavelengths (infrared). These known projection devices use mechanical apparatuses at the gate to adjust the light passing through the gate. An example of such a mechanical device is a laser-cut disc placed at the gate to provide a desired shape or outline image to the projected light. Another example is an adjustable, mechanical shutter that slides into the light path at the gate to “cut” the projected light.